


Znajomi

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [97]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Larry. Chłopcy od jakiegoś czasu krążą między sobą. Mają wspólnych znajomych, ale ich znajomość jest specyficzna. Obydwoje zawsze ze sobą flirtują, ale nigdy żaden nie zaprosił drugiego na randkę. Pewnego dnia są na tej samej imprezie w akademiku. Obserwują siebie nawzajem co jakiś czas. Nagle Harry zauważa, że jakiś chłopak przystawia się do Louisa. Gdy podchodzi bliżej, słyszy jak zostaje zaproszony na randkę. Louis jednak odmawia i mówi, że jego serce należy już do kogoś. Patrzy na Hazze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Znajomi

**Author's Note:**

> Powinnam być zadowolona czy nie?:/

Po całym kampusie można było usłyszeć głośną muzykę, która wydobywała się z jednego z budynków. Wczoraj zakończyły się egzaminy i dzisiaj większość studentów postanowiła świętować, nim wyjadą na wakacje. Akademik był przepełniony, mimo to ciągle napływały nowe osoby.   
Harry przepychał się pomiędzy tłumem, próbując dostać się do kuchni, chcąc zdobyć coś mocniejszego do picia. Odetchnął, kiedy udało mu się tam dotrzeć i okazało się, że jest tam mniej ludzi niż w pozostałych pomieszczeniach. Od razu zauważył swojego przyjaciela, z którym przyszedł, ale zniknął od razu po przekroczeniu progu.  
\- Gdzieś się zgubił? – Niall uniósł spojrzenie z nad kubków, do których aktualnie nalewał wódki.  
\- Harry – szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz blondyna – Spotkałem Diane – to wystarczyło Harry’emu, od dawna wiedział, że jego przyjaciel się w niej podkochuje – Właśnie robię nam drinki. A, i wiesz kto tutaj również jest? – usta Irlandczyka ułożyły się we wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechu – Louis.  
Przez ciało kędzierzawego przeszedł dziwny dreszcz, a serce mocniej zabiło na imię szatyna. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać.  
\- I co w związku z tym? – udał obojętnego, wzruszając ramionami.   
\- Jesteś niemożliwy – pokręcił głową, podczas gdy Harry zatrzymał się obok niego, biorąc czysty kubek, aby zrobić sobie drinka – Ciągnie was do siebie, podoba ci się i zamiast zaprosić go na randkę, udajesz idiotę.  
\- Ej, wcale nie – oburzył się Styles.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz – z ust Nialla wydostało się parsknięcie – O, hej Louis – głowa Harry’ego momentalnie wystrzeliła do góry. W wejściu do kuchni stał drobny szatyn. Miał zarumienione policzki i lekko szkliste oczy (prawdopodobnie od alkoholu, który zdążył już wypić), na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Cześć – podszedł do kuchennej wyspy, przy której stała pozostała dwójka, i oparł się o nią, wypinając swój tyłek.   
\- Drinka? – zaproponował kędzierzawy, widząc jak Louis spogląda na jego kubek.  
\- Chętnie – posłał mu uśmiech, zerkając na niego znad swoich rzęs.  
Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od szatyna, dlatego nie zwrócił też uwagi na ilość alkoholu, jaką wlewa do kubka.  
\- Chcesz mnie upić? – Louis uśmiechnął się zadziornie, przenosząc spojrzenie na czerwony kubek. Harry w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział o co chodzi, dopiero po chwili zaskoczył i zerknął w dół, gdzie kubek był w 2/3 zapełniony alkoholem.  
\- Oh, przepraszam – mruknął, czując jak na jego policzki wpływa rumieniec.   
\- Teraz udajesz, że to przypadek? – droczył się, kiedy kędzierzawy męczył się z odlewaniem części alkoholu z powrotem do butelki.   
\- Przyłapałeś mnie, ups – postanowił pobawić się z szatynem.  
\- Czyli przyznajesz się, że próbowałeś mnie upić.   
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął, nalewając do kubka soku i podał go Louisowi, patrząc w jego błękitne oczy – Chciałem cię zaciągnąć do ciemnego zaułka i zgwałcić.  
\- A kto powiedział, że muszę być pijany, aby twój plan się udał – mrugnął do niego okiem, upijając łyk z plastikowego kubka – Dzięki za drinka – odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni.  
Harry wpatrywał się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął szatyn, z mocno bojącym sercem. Dopiero głośne prychnięcie Irlandczyka przypomniało mu o obecności przyjaciela.  
\- Co? – bąknął, sięgając po własny kubek z alkoholem.   
\- I ty uważasz, że pomiędzy wami nic nie ma.  
\- Bo nie ma.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz – wzruszył ramionami, biorąc dwa kubki i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Harry’ego.  
Kędzierzawy wypuścił z siebie głośne westchnięcie, opierając się o blat. Wiedział, że Niall ma rację, jednak nie chciał się do tego przed nim przyznać, bo wtedy te głupi Irlandczyk ( który uważał się za jego przyjaciela), zatruwałby mu życie, jęcząc, aby w końcu zaprosił szatyna na randkę. Nie, żeby Harry nie chciał. Bardzo chciał, jednak bał się. Bo co jeśli Louis nie interesował się nim w ten sposób?  
Harry i Louis poznali się na początku studiów, poprzez wspólnych znajomych. Nie byli przyjaciółki, nie byli nawet kolegami, byli po prostu znajomymi, którzy czasami się spotykali, kiedy gdzieś wybierali się większą ekipą. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy się widzieli można było wyczuć pomiędzy nimi chemię, a reszta ich towarzyszy była świadkami ich flirtu. Widzieli, że Louis i Harry mają się ku sobie, dlatego nie rozumieli, dlaczego żaden z nich nie odważy umówić się z drugim. Chcąc umilić sobie czas oczekiwania na to (wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi), zaczęli się zakładać o to, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa i kto wykona pierwszy ruch.  
*****  
Ponownie zerknął na drugi koniec pomieszczenia (udając, że słucha Liama), gdzie stał Louis, który powoli sączył swojego drinka. Szatyn również spoglądał w jego stronę. Utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, dopóki, ktoś nie staną przed Tomlinsonem, zasłaniając mu widok na niego. Zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu. Nie zwracając uwago na to, że Payne ciągle coś opowiada, odszedł od niego i zatrzymał się parę kroków dalej. Teraz miał lepszy widok na Louisa. Naprzeciwko niego stał nieznany mu brunet, który ewidentnie próbował poderwać szatyna. Nie podobało mu się to. Ok, nie był z Louisem, a co za tym szło nie miał do niego żadnych praw. Mimo to nie chciał, aby ktoś inny się do niego przystawiał.   
Musiał wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają. Wiedział, że nie powinno go to interesować, mimo to nie był w stanie stać pod ścianą i obserwować Louisa z innym facetem. Był kilka kroków przed nimi, kiedy zaczęły docierać do niego fragmenty rozmowy.  
\- Może wybralibyśmy się gdzieś jutro? – jego serce mocniej zabiło, gdy usłyszał słowa nieznajomego mu chłopaka. Czy on właśnie zaprosił szatyna na randkę? Spojrzał na Louisa chcąc wiedzieć jak zareaguje.   
\- Wybacz – powiedział z uprzejmym uśmiechem i przesunął wzrokiem, dostrzegając Harry’ego. Jego oczy nagle czymś błysnęły, a uśmiech jakby się powiększył – Jednak jest już ktoś, kogo bardzo lubię – wrócił wzrokiem na chłopaka przed nim – Nie mogę się z tobą umówić.  
\- Oh – westchnął – W porządku – mruknął niezręcznie – Cześć - pożegnał się i odszedł.  
Harry przez moment był otępiały, analizując to, co się stało. Czy Louis miał jego na myśli? Oprzytomniał i zorientował się, że szatyn przygląda mu się z odrobinę zadziornym uśmiechem. Kędzierzawy wziął głęboki oddech, znajdując w sobie odwagę i zbliżając się do chłopaka.  
\- Podsłuchiwałeś? – wyszczerzył się szatyn.  
\- Może – wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętnego, chociaż w środku cały wariował – Co powiesz na randkę w sobotę? – wypalił chcąc mieć to już za sobą.  
\- Randka? – Louis uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, a Harry nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście tak jest, czy udaje – A kto powiedział, że to z tobą chciałbym się umówić?   
Harry poczuł jak coś ciężkiego opada na dnie jego żołądka. Zrobił z siebie idiotę, bo jak się okazało to nie o niego chodziło Louisowi. Czuł jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec zażenowania. Już chciał zacząć przepraszać i jak najszybciej uciec, kiedy usłyszał chichot Louisa. Chwilę później szatyn sięgnął po jego dłoń i na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia, zaczął coś pisać czarnym flamastrem (skąd w ogóle go wziął?). Nie bardzo rozumiał o co chodzi.   
\- Bądź o 20.00, adres ci podam jak napiszesz – Louis mrugnął do niego okiem, po czym pocałował w policzek i odszedł.  
Harry zerknął na przedramię, gdzie znajdował się rząd cyfr. Tej nocy zasypiał z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i numerem Louisa w telefonie.


End file.
